The present invention relates generally to foldable ladders comprising a head step assembly and a support frame means supporting the head step assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a head step assembly releasably mounted to a foldable support frame means in which the head step assembly is detachable for storage within the support frame means in its folded position.
The type of ladders having a foldable support frame are known. However, they can generally be folded to be a plane form for storage but not a line form in which the latter obviously has the advantages of handy and less bulky. Also, the head step assembly of conventional type ladders generally being permanently and fixedly attached to the support frame makes for inconvenient transport or storage.
To mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawback found in conventional ladders, the present invention proposes an improved ladder comprising a head step assembly mounted on a support frame means such that the head step assembly is detachable from the support frame means and further separatable into distinct pieces constituting the head step assembly when the ladder is not in use, in addition that the support frame means can be folded to form a bundle or a pack for easy handling and convenient transport. Also, the separate pieces of the head step assembly can be assembled to form another bundle or pack for placement within the support frame means again for easy handling and convenient transport.